the_supernatural_sagafandomcom-20200213-history
Sirens
History Origins The Sirens are a Tribe of mermaids (or also known as Merfolk) that live near the outskirts of Alfhemir. They serve as the "coast guard", being responsible for the protection of life and property at sea. In the time of war, or at the direction of Afreda, the Sirens serves as part of her forces. (More to be added.) Culture When a Siren dies, the tribe takes their body and swim for a long time, taking the body to the deep ocean and leaving it in a special place so no other animal can find it, sort of like a funeral. A certain amount of Sirens go out hunting and are always seen eating first before returning back to The Cove. Powers and Abilities ''Powers 'Siren Physiology: '''The Sirens have the upper body of a beautiful female human with flowing long hair that covers their backs and have a long fish-like tail. The Sirens usually have blue or green eyes which comes in varying shades. They can also grow dagger-like teeth and talons used for catching and tearing their enemies. They also have gill slits on their rib cage that enables them to breathe underwater and syntactically. In addition, they have a vertical tail fluke, similar to a cetacean's, used for propulsion. A barbed stinger at the end of their tail that is very sharp and piercing and is used as a weapon or for self-defense. '' 'Scale Manifestation: '''Their scaly fishtails vary in color and have pelvic fins on either side of their tail, which assist them as they move vertically or turn sharply in the water. A large dorsal fin runs down their backs while a much smaller one runs down the backs of their tails Speed Swimming: A Siren's powerful and streamlined tail and huge flukes can propel them through the roughest waters with incredible speed, grace and agility with minimal restrictions to water resistance and are capable of swimming at great speeds in the water. Like a dolphin, their fins can propel them high out of the water. As well as swimming at high speeds, they are capable of maneuvering freely underwater.'' ''Enhanced Senses: Sirens can hear sounds far off the ultrasonic frequency, giving them splitting headaches. For example, strong hypersonic waves can eve cause death for some. They have enhanced night vision which not only allows them to see through the night but can see through murky water.'' ''Fang Retraction and Enhanced Bite: Sirens possess razor-sharp fangs to appear in their mouth, with which they break steel in one bite.'' ''Extrodinary Strength: Sirens are noticeably physically much stronger than humans. They are able to overpower a large adult male. They are also able to lift an anchor and throw it without difficulty. Also, Sirens able to punch through material like glass without experiencing any recoiling pain. This is due at least in part by the fact that the bones and tissues of a Siren are incredibly dense; the very petite Sirens, who are roughly 5'4" tall, are shown to weigh well over 200 pounds despite having a thin, lean build. This enhanced density also makes Sirens extraordinarily durable and resistant to harm.'' ''Enhanced Regeneration: Sirens possess greater regenerative capabilities than humans. They heal quickly from non-fatal injuries within a short period. This gives them a very strong tolerance to the effects of alcohol.'' ''Siren Song/Hypnotic Singing: Sirens possess a strange, alluring quality that many humans are drawn to which is present in both their human and aquatic forms. They can use their voices to sing a wordless song that can manipulate a human's feelings or actions, depending on its intentions; this can range from influencing a person to defend the mermaid from others, attracting a human to them, or compelling them to stop an action (such as trying to shoot them with a tranquilizer gun, for example). This song has a negative affect on humans, creating a type of lesion on the brain beginning in the frontal lobe, the region that controls impulses and inhibitions, which can lead to side effects ranging from hallucinations, delusions, lowered inhibitions (preventing someone from doing something they want to do but know they shouldn't), and even causing some to do things they do not want to do. Some mermaids (typically healers) can also learn to use their voices to sing a sequence of tones which, when accompanied by hand gestures over a person's body, is capable of moving the pain out of it. The "Siren" song can even cause harm to races that aren't human. Their voices alone have a mesmerizing effect, capable of influencing the emotions of others or of placing them in their thrall. '' ''Bioluminescence: Sirens are able to create a burst of light to temporarily blind their enemies without affecting each other due to their own immunity, in some cases causing epileptic seizures in the affected. The Sirens can focus their generated light as concussive blasts. Sirens can draw crude images using their radiance.'' ''Extremely Long Lifespans: It's unknown exactly how long a Siren can live but they can live much longer than humans.'' ''Water Mimicry: When emerging completely out of a body of water, the Sirens can will themselves to transform their bodies completely into water resembling that of a normal human. When in their water forms, they are virtually immune to physical attacks.'' ''Abilities The Sirens honed their skills in many fields such as hand to hand combat, coordination, and pole-arm proficiency. '' ''Weaknesses Mortality: '''Since Sirens are living creatures, they can be killed by conventional means (e.g. blood loss, decapitation, etc.). ''High Stress: If a Siren's cortisol levels spike up, it will cause them to become more aggressive and stressed until the point that their predatory instincts are at peak. Singing the siren song has been shown to help alleviate this side-effect.'' Equipment ''Urn: ' It is a vase-like container that features curled handles that are symmetrically attached to opposite sides of the vase. Each urn has its own different designs and the Sirens use these as their primary weapons, to control the ocean itself, by absorbing it into their urn and unleashing it in the form of torrents, etc. Siren -7.png|A Siren's water form. Siren -1.jpg|Iara, Representative Siren -2.jpg|Merrow, Representative Siren -3.jpg|Aryana, Representative Siren -4.jpg|Dyesebel, Representative